Despues del Apocalipsis
by 524Matry Rosenyu
Summary: En esta historia, después de haber derrotado a Asura, todos pudieron descansar, tomando en cuenta de que tanto amores y secretos saldrán a la luz, pero es aun no acabado, porque alguien del pasado vino por ellos, sobre todo por Chrona, buscado venganza y el fin de las armas y sus dueños...
1. Cap 1: Todo acabo, ahora que?

Holi a todos y todas :3

Como están, este es mi primer fic, y es de un anime q hace poco vi, que es SOUL EATER, así que aquí empieza mi fic…

ADVERTENCIA:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro…_

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n.n**

_**Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo esta incluido…**_

**Nyu: si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Todo acabo, y ahora qué?**_

**Maka:** *Luego de haber destruido al Kishin, no sabíamos que hacer, ya que el Shibusen estaba en paz, sin brujas, sin demonios, sin problemas, todo ya estaba en paz de nuevo, así que ni mis amigos y yo no teníamos nada en mente, ah , ya recordé, ayudar a Chrona a dejar de ser tímida, eso creo pero primero las clases*

**En la clase:**

**Soul: **Después de esto que, solo venir a clases para qué?

**Maka: **Deja de decir eso Soul, uno no sabe si haya más problemas en el futuro así que nos toca estar en alerta…

**Liz:** Pero que aprenderemos de nuevo? Si solo vemos cosas para novatos…

**Tsubaki: **De todos modos es nuestro deber, no lo creen?

**BlackStar: **Para que puedan ver al nuevo dios de este lugar –se ríe exageradamente-

**Maka: **Eso no es idiota, debemos estar pendientes, los Kishin nunca se rendirán, aunque no esté ya Asura, ni Medusa entre otros…

**Chrona:** Al m-menos e-estaremos en paz p-por unos d-días

**Patty: **SI! Y podremos jugar, y colorear, y destruir jirafas n.n/

**-**Todos miran a Patty de forma extraña-

**Death The Kid: **La verdad es que podremos descansar pero no podemos bajar la guardia

-Todos aceptan aunque Chrona miro a otro lado sonrojada, aceptando con miedo-

**Maka: **Estas bien Chrona?

**Chrona: **S-sí, e-estoy muy bien, q-quien dijo que no e-estaba bien? –Risa nerviosa-

**Maka: **Pero si estas roja?

**Chrona: **Ay no –se tapa la cara- esto no está bien

-Death se acerca y la mira-

**Death The Kid: **Estas bien Chrona, estas nerviosa y un poco alterada –mirándola-

**Chrona: **-Destapa su cara y mira esos ojos dorados del "chico de la muerte", por llamarlo así, al verlo, se puso más roja- porque me hablas? Solo fue unas pocas veces que me hablabas…

**Maka: **Chrona, por ser el hijo del Shinigami, tiene que hacer muchas cosas acá, ya que el también está pendiente en la escuela –sonríe-

**Liz: **Si, es cierto –mirando sus manos-

**Death The Kid: **Entonces estaré más pendiente de ti, digo, de ustedes, pasaremos más tiempo juntos –sonríe-

**Ya acabaron las clases, Chrona se fue a su cuarto y se sentó en su rincón, pensando en lo que había dicho Kid, "pasaremos más tiempo juntos", esta frase, sabía que era para ella y le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez, y vio un poco de esperanza, aunque debería cambiar un poco para poder "gustarle al menos un poco" a Kid, pero veía que eso sería un fracaso, necesitaba ayuda, Y URGENTE! **

**Chrona: **No tengo oportunidad…

**Ragnarok: **Deja de ser así, a ese chico no le gusta mucho tu actitud, debes cambiar –Jalando las mejillas de Chrona-

**Chrona: **Ay no, suéltame, está bien, está bien, cambiare, pero necesitare tu ayuda y la ayuda de nuestros amigos

**Ragnarok: **Nuestros amigos? A mí no me metas en esa tonta lista de amigos, que ni soy ni seré amigo de esos debiluchos, aunque me gusta que Tsubaki me de comida…

**Chrona: **Esta bien, empezaremos mañana, para poder cambiar y poder salir con mis amigos…

**Ragnarok: **Y con ese chico raro de las 3 líneas en su cabeza

**Chrona:** no es raro –Enojada-

**Ragnarok: **Claro que si –le jala el pelo-

**Chrona: **Ay no, suéltame!

…

**CONTINÚA…**

* * *

Muy corto, cierto?

Pero el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo, ya que este será como una introducción, por llamarlo así…

En el próximo capítulo:

Chrona podrá cambiar por Kid?

Sera capaz de al menos salir con él?

Le ayudaran sus amigos a cambiar?

Capítulo 2: Un amor escondido por siglos…

Nos veremos…

_Dejen su comentario_

_Si no, separar a Chrona de Kid y nunca saldrá, buaajajaja_

_Ok, no es para tanto_


	2. Cap 2: Un amor escondido por siglos

Holi a todos y todas :3

Me extrañaron? Creo que si n.n bueno , perdón si no subí el cap. 2 estos dias , tengo que correr de aquí para allá, bueno, ya empezare el cap. 2 n.n/

Advertencia:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro…_

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n**.**n**

_**Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo está incluido…**_

**Nyu: si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Un amor escondido por siglos**_

**Chrona: ***No puedo negar que Kid es lindo, desde que lo conocí algo nació en mi pecho, aunque son pocas las ocasiones que he hablado con él, además, tengo nervios y miedo a que me rechace ahora, por mi forma de ser o porque Ragnarok hable sin haber pedido permiso y lo arruine todo, que nervios, ahora no sé qué hacer, seguro que podre lograrlo?*

**En el cuarto de Chrona, en la mañana sgte:**

**Ragnarok: **-Golpeando en la cabeza a Chrona mientras duerme- Chrona, levántate, ya tengo hambre!

**Chrona: **No molestes Ragnarok, estoy muy cansada, por favor cállate y no me golpees más…

**Ragnarok: **Ay, se me olvidaba que hoy tenías que ir al chico de las 3 líneas blancas…

**Chrona:** Ay no, Kid-kun –cae de la cama- debemos ir rápido, pero antes, Ragnarok, por favor no vayas a hablar y la arruines, por favor…

**Ragnarok: **No prometo nada Chrona

**Chrona: **Ay Ragnarok –sale corriendo de su cuarto para encontrarse con sus amigos-

**En el pasillo:**

**Maka: **Alguien ha visto a Chrona?

**Death The Kid: **No, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo…

-Aparece corriendo Chrona, alzando su mano saludando, parece toda apurada-

**Soul: **Ahí está…

**Chrona: **Hola a todos –cansada-

**Ragnarok: **Chrona, ya te cansaste? Debes hacer ejercicio, esta toda débil –le aprieta las mejillas-

**Chrona:** Ay no, déjame de molestar!

-Todos se ríen-

**Death The Kid: **Vamos, iremos al parque y jugaremos un rato baloncesto

**Maka: **Ay no, baloncesto no -3-

**BlackStar: **Ay si, quiero reírme un poco Maka, ya que no sabes jugar –se ríe-

-Maka enojada le pega con un libro dejando a BlackStar en el suelo sangrando-

**Maka: **No te burles, además, tu eres bueno en deportes, pero no en inteligencia

**BlackStar: **Si, lo sé, lo siento…

**Cuando llegaron al parque, Soul ya estaba practicando con BlackStar, pero las chicas se sentaron con Chrona, ya que la veían un poco nerviosa y cabizbaja… Mientras Kid ve el cielo, no le gusta jugar cuando esta "simétricamente perfecto" y bien vestido, una mancha es un traje haría que el perdiera el control y quedar en ridículo, claro, la simetría es su vida, aun que no sabe si algo mas es mas importante para su vida... **

**Tsubaki: **Estas bien Chrona-san?

**Chrona: **No lo se, estoy tan nerviosa, pero es solo cuando Kid-kun esta cerca de mi, es raro, pero cierto...

**Liz****: **Nosotras te ayudaremos, conocemos mucho a Kid así que podremos con unos pequeños consejos ayudarte

**Patty: **Si! podremos ir a comprar y a arreglar a Chrona n.n

-Cuando las chicas escucharon a Patty se imaginaron a Chrona vestida de jirafa, todo de amarillo, y Patty balanceándose sobre ella, era muy gracioso, pero no podían dejar a Patty que hiciera eso, porque en lo único que piensa es en ...-

**Patty:** JIRAFAS!

-Si, eso n.n"-

**De lejos:**

**BlackStar: **Que estarán hablando las chicas?

**Soul: **No lo se, se traen algo entre manos, mas tarde averiguaremos, ademas, creo que Maka escriba eso en su diario, eso es, revisare en su diario lo que planea hacer ella y las demás

**BlackStar: **Buena idea

-Chocaron sus manos y siguieron jugando-

**Maka: **Primero, tendremos que comprar ropa para ella, no puede ir con el vestido negro que usas ahora, tendrás que vestir mas "elegante" con Kid

**Liz: **Lo segundo es hacerte un corte, sabes que Kid al ver algo asimétrico lo destruiría, aun no entiendo como sigues viva si tu cabello esta con algunas puntas cortas y otras largas, de eso me encargo yo

**Chrona: **P-pero el no me ha dicho nada acerca de mi cabello -extrañada-

**Liz: **Es mejor hacerlo Chrona, no quiero lamentos después..

**Chrona: **Esta bien -sonríe tímidamente-

**Tsubaki: **Tercero, como debes comportarte con el, con el no debes ser muy extrovertida, pero tampoco tan seria, ya que no creo que al le guste eso, así que yo te ayudare en este detalle

**Patty: **Estarás muy linda y lista para tu encuentro con el, pero hay un detallito que se les paso chicas..

**Maka: **Cual Patty?

**Patty: **Falta decirle a Kid-kun que si podría tener una cita con Chrona, eso lo haré yop!

-Chrona en ese momento empezó a temblar de los nervios imaginándose que salia con Kid, tomados de la mano, y todo eso, al imaginar eso se sonrojo un poco y sonrió levemente-

**Patty: **Oki, le diré ya -camina hacia Kid- Kid, podría preguntarte algo?

**Death The Kid: **Si Patty, que necesitas?

**Patty: **Saldrías con Chrona?

(Espera un momento, no creen que fue muy directa, osea, no le dijo ni siquiera a explicación, bueno, una cosa, es clara, Patty no sirve para mandar un mensaje a otra persona, creo que tengo una amiga así n.n")

-Kid se sonroja-

**Death The Kid: **Wow, eso no me lo esperaba...

**Patty: **Así que, aceptas? Es mañana

**-**Kid acepta con la cabeza, aun sorprendido por la pregunta-

**Patty: **Ok, gracias Kid, seguro que te divertirás mucho con ella -camina hacia las chicas- chicas... acepto!

**Maka: **Muy bien, listas chicas, vamos a poner el plan en marcha

-Todas corrieron llevándose de los brazos a Chrona a la fuerza, todas se dirigían a la casa de Maka-

**BlackStar: **Ellas a donde van?

**Soul: **No lo se, preguntemos le a Kid -se acercan a Kid- oye, Kid, que paso, a donde fueron ellas?

-El seguía sonrojado por la pregunta-

**BlackStar: **Eh? Death esta aquí en la tierra? Responde, pareciera que no estuvieras aquí...

**Soul: **Ocurre algo contigo Kid?

**Death The Kid: **Tengo un cita...

**BlackStar y Soul:** Que?! con quien?!

**Soul: **Sera Patty? o Liz? Pero no que no sea Maka...

**BlackStar: **Y desde cuando te interesa Maka, eh -u-?

**Soul:** Eh.. no es por nada, es una gran amiga para mi...

**BlackStar:** No te creo

**Death The Kid: **La cita es con Chrona

**-**Ellos sorprendidos se quedan callados-

**Death The Kid: **Y es mañana!

**Soul: **Vaya, esta vez te ayudaremos a alistarte, pero, porque Chrona? Aun no entiendo...

**BlackStar: **Lo entenderemos mas tarde, ahora solo toca ayudar a Kid en su cita, vamos

-Los 3 se dirigen a la casa de Kid-

**Chrona: ***Ya veo esto mal, muy mal, ay cielos, por favor, que todo salga bien, de lo contrario, moriré por haber fallado, que agonía*

**...**

**CONTINUA**

* * *

Se puso buena la historia no?

Solo que amo que esto ocurra n.n, cielos, ya envidio a Chrona

En el sgte cap:

Hola, soy Chrona, ay, al parecer estoy muerta de los nervios, no se como me tendré que comportar con Kid si al frente de las chicas tiemblo como gelatina

_Calma Chrona, que nosotras haremos lo posible por convertirte en la chica de los sueños a Kid, te lo aseguramos n.n _

El en el sgte capitulo de Soul Eater -Después del apocalipsis-, cap 3: Porque nunca me dijiste?!, esto saldrá bien, el cambio de Chrona habrá sido una gran idea o solo fue perdida de tiempo...?

Ay cielos, que todo vaya muy bien!

Capitulo 3: Porque nunca me dijiste?!

Nos vemos en el otro cap n.n

_Dejen su comentario_

_Si no, no se me ocurre nada n.n"_

_Pero si déjenlo o3o_


	3. Cap 3: Porque nunca me dijiste!

Holi a todos y todas :3

Mientras escuche música al escribir, la historia cogerá más "sabor", la inspiración es este fic es la música, no creen? Bueno, aquí está el cap. 3, lo que esperaban n.n", ah, y gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios, en especial a NayellyTomoko123, tendre en cuenta ese coemtario, y lo pondre en marcha para no tener mas errores n.n**  
**

**Nyu: Nyu al ataque!**

_**Kiseki: No entraras, es una historia es solo de Soul Eater, no es un crossover**_

**Bell: Un día haremos un crossover y estaremos ahí n.n, muy pronto **

**Nyu: ok -3-"**

Advertencia:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro…_

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n**.**n**

**_Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo está incluido…_**

**Nyu: si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Porque nunca me dijiste?!**_

**Ese día, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty ayudaban a arreglar a Chrona, para que se viera toda la linda, Maka veía que vestido seria el esencial para Chrona, Liz te hacia peinados, porque Chrona le rrogo que no le cortara el pelo, Tsubaki hablaba con Chrona sobre como comportarse con Kid, y Patty... haciendo lo que mas le gusta, sus benditas jirafas n.n", pero antes de terminar de arreglar a Chrona, Liz le dio un celular, para que cuando viera un mensaje de las chicas acerca de la cita, respondiera sin falta...**

**Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kid, los chicos veían cada atuendo que se ponía Kid para su cita, pero ninguno les gustaba a los chicos, hasta que vieron el indicado, era casual, perfecta para una cita, no tiene que ir exactamente como pinguino, o si? na, no lo creo, y las chicas vieron el vestido perfecto para Chrona, uno que era medio largo, color blanco y lila, con una flor en el pecho, encantadora, bien, ya estaban listos para su cita, asi que se fueron a ver al parque...calmados!**

**-**Se encuentran en el parque-

**Chrona: **¿Kid?

**Death The Kid: **¿Chrona? estas muy bella

-se sonroja-

**Chrona: **Eh.. g-gracias, tu también luces muy guapo -desvía su mirada-

**Death The Kid: **Gracias, bien, no perdamos tiempo, hoy tengo todo listo para nuestra cita de hoy -se acerca a Chrona y toma su mano levemente, ella se sonrojo un poco, y se fueron tomados de la mano-

En todo el dia, Chrona y Kid se fueron tomados de la mano, primero una película, y fue de terror, tanto, que Chrona abrazo en toda la pelicula a Kid, luego, fueron a comer helado, cada vez que Chrona probaba una cucharada, Kid la miraba encantado a como disfrutaba el helado, calro que en esos momentos Chrona se sonrojaba, despues fueron al parque de diversiones, tomados de la mano, fueron a la rueda de la fortuna, entre otras palabras, se divirtieron mucho...

**Death The Kid: **Me divertí mucho Chrona, no sabes cuanto esperaba que saliéramos juntos -Sonríe-

**Chrona: **Muchas gracias por todo Kid -mira el cielo- ahora es de noche, tienes que ir a tu casa...

**Death The Kid:** No quiero dejar esas ultimas horas sin poder estar contigo, así que iremos al shibusen y veremos desde arriba la ciudad, ¿te parece?

**Chrona: **Esta bien

-El saco su patineta, toma la mano de Chrona y la patineta empieza a volar, haciendo que Chrona mire el suelo con miedo, ya que ella solo estaba sujeta a la mano de Kid-

**Chrona: **¡NO ME VAYAS A SOLTAR!

-Kid se rie y la sujeta mas duro hasta que llegan al techo de shibusen-

**Death The Kid: **Tranquila, ya llegamos al techo -sonrie-

**Chrona: **E-esta b-bien -temblando-

-El al verla temblar la abraza calidamente, ella lo mira y se acurruca en su pecho, aun temblando-

**Death The kid: **No tiembles mi princesa, todo estara bien, yo estoy aqui

**Chrona: **Kid... -se sonroja y lo mira- porque quisieras salir conmigo si yo soy ademas de ser la hija de una bruja, ser alguien que mato mucha gente inocente, y he sido muy alejada, porque ahora...

**Death The Kid: **No pensare en el pasado, sino en el presente que estoy contigo y en el futuro que quisiera pasar a tu lado -sonrie-

-Ella toma las manos de Kid y empieza a bailar con el, de forma alegre-

(ahi seria muy buena idea una canción, ¿no lo creen?, yo pediria la cancion Happy Synthesizer, algo alegre y bonito a la vez nwn

watch?v=X82FrnpBxNY -pongan el youtube con esta parte del link para que sirva n.n")

-El la mira riendose, tanto que el la acerca mas a el, frente a frente, cuando paran de bailar y se miran tiernamente-

**Death The Kid: **Solo una cosa quiero saber, porque quisiste cambiar Chrona, me gusta tal y como eres...

**Chrona: **Kid, es que tenia muchas dudas, y no sabia si te gustaba la Chrona timida y nerviosa, gracias a mis amigas, puedo mostrarme como una dama ante ti...

-suelta el peinado de Chrona-

**Death The Kid: **Solo me gustas como eres, aun que, tu cabello...

**Chrona: **Si quieres que lo corte no puedo, porque no quiero...

-el se acerca lentamente a sus labios-

**Death The Kid:** Esta bien, no cambiaras eso, eso te lo pasare

-La iva a besar, cuando de repente...suena el celular de Chrona-

**Chrona: **-mira su celular- "Chrona, como vas, debes volver a casa para que nos cuentes todo y con detalles, estamos ansiosas, ven ya Att: Maka"

Ay vaya, Kid, debo irme ya, sera en otra ocasión -baja del techo y se dirige a la casa de Maka rápidamente-

No puedo creerlo, casi beso a Kid, no podría estar mas feliz y nerviosa, que emoción -sonríe-

**En el techo del Shibusen: **

**Death The kid: **Oyasunigasai mi delicada flor

**CONTINUA**

**...**

* * *

¿Les gusta? Cada vez se pone mas impactante y bueno...

**En el sgte capitulo: **

_Holis, soy Maka, al parecer Chrona volvió a casa mas feliz que nunca, ¿que habrá ocurrido en su cita?_

_Mm__, esto es muy sospechoso, pero pronto hablara n.n_

**No se si vaya a contarles...**

_En el sgte capitulo de Soul Eater "Después del Apocalipsis", capitulo 4: "Esto es increíble, el amor surgió", habra sido que Kid y Chrona... lo seran?_

Mas vale que si nwn

**Capitulo 4: Esto es increíble, el amor surgio**

**Hasta la proxima n.n**

_**Dejen su rewiev**_

_**Si quiere que siga con el fic**_

_**Y si quieren que el amor de Kid y Chrona dure por mucho tiempo en este fic...**_

_**n.n**_


	4. Cap 4: Esto es increible, el amor surgio

Holi a todos y todas :3

Tuve de nuevo problemas en el antiguo cap, así que tendré un poco mas de cuidado en este cap n.n, ademas, perdón por la demora...

Advertencia:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro…_

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n**.**n**

_**Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo está incluido…**_

**Nyu: si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Esto es increíble, el amor **_**_surgió_**

-Chrona llega a la casa de Maka, cansada y nerviosa-

**Maka:** Chrona, llegaste, y bien...

**Liz:** ¿Dios que ocurrió?

-Chrona no responde, es mas, se sonroja mucho mas-

**Tsubaki: **Chrona-chan, ¿estas bien?, estas muy roja...

**Chrona:** Este... yo... como lo digo

**Maka: **Funciono... ¿verdad?

**Chrona: **Eh, a-aja -sonríe tímidamente-

-Todas ven a Chrona sorprendida, después de un corto silencio gritan emocionadas-

**Chrona: **Ay vaya...

**Maka: **No puedo creerlo Chrona, que emoción

**Chrona: **S-si, fue lo mas lindo que haya vivido en mi vida

**Liz:** Y... ¿Hubo besos? Dime que si...

**Chrona: **Bueno, casi hubo un beso

-Todas gritan de nuevo-

**Chrona: **P-pero no fue para tanto, si no hubieran avisado en mi celular que tenia que ir a la casa, hubiera pasado -sonrojada-

**Tsubaki: **Pero por poco pasa, eso significa que a Kid-kun le importas...

**Patty: **Y mucho -sonríe-

-Liz mira que el peinado que le hizo a Chrona no esta, se le acerca seria-

**Liz: **¿Que paso con el peinado que te hice Chrona?

**Chrona: **Sonara raro, pero a Kid le gusta mi cabello asimétrico -Sonríe mientras baja la mirada-

-Liz la mira sorprendida-

**Liz: **Ahora, a el... ¿que mosca le pico?

**Maka: **En el amor no hay nada malo Liz, mira, hasta Kid cambia su forma de pensar por Chrona, aunque con todos nosotros sera el mismo...

-Se ríe y todas miran a Maka-

**Liz: **Y no sera... ¿ que quieras que Soul sea así contigo Maka?

-Ella deja de reír y se pone nerviosa, como Chrona-

**Maka: **Yo... ah... este... *Claro que si, solo que no tengo las fuerzas para decir lo que siento por el* N-no, ¿porque lo dices?

**Liz: **Se te nota en la mirada n.n

-Maka baja la mirada y sonrió tímidamente-

**Chrona: **Bueno, iré a dormir, fue un día muy largo...

**Maka: **Chrona, hoy es día de chicas, dormirás con nosotras, ademas, es muy tarde para ir al shibusen...

**Chrona: **Esta bien -sonríe-

**Liz: **Bueno chicas, hoy es noche solo para nosotras...¡que bien!

_Las chicas se pusieron a hablar de chicos y sus amores, como todas eran amigas no quisieron esconderlo,pero algo es cierto, solo seria un secreto entre ellas, **luego** de eso las chicas se fueron a dormir, excepto Chrona, que seguía pensando en su cita y en en maravilloso momento que tuvo con Kid.._

**Al día sgte...**

**-En el pasillo-**

**Maka:** Ayer fue muy divertido todo, ¿verdad chicas?

-Todas responden con una gran sonrisa-

**Liz: **¿Eso no son los chicos que vienen por allá?

**Chrona: **Kid...

-Se esconde detrás de Maka, de nuevo sonrojada-

**Soul: **Hola chicas, ¿Lo pasaron bien ayer?

**Maka: **Claro Soul, ¿Y ustedes?

**Black Star: **Muy bien -Riéndose exageradamente-

**Death The Kid: **Chrona, ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

**Chrona: **E-esta bien...

_Death y Chrona salen, Chrona esta super nerviosa y mientras se va con Kid, los demas miran y se acercan disimuladamente para saber de que hablan, Kid mira a Chrona muy nerviosa, así que le toma la mano y la abraza, ella se sorprende y se pone mas roja de lo normal, mientras que todos los demas siguen viendo emocionados, Kid solo mira en un momento a Chrona, le acaricia la mejilla, ella no hace sino sonreir nerviosa, hasta que Kid se acerca poco a poco a sus labios, todos miran con detalle, hasta que suena el timbre que indica que es hora de ir a sus aulas de clase, asi que Kid le da un beso en la mejilla y se va agarrado de la mano con Chrona..._

**Death The Kid: **Chrona, tendrás que contestarme esta pregunta...

**Chrona: **¿S-si?

**Death The Kid: **¿De verdad te gusto?

_Al escuchar eso se le erizo la piel, bajo la mirada y afirmo con la cabeza, Kid se rie al verla tan timida, como siempre..._

**Chrona: **Kid...

**Death The Kid: **¿Si?

**Chrona: **Nunca me dejes sola...

-Aprieta mas su mano y sube la mirada mientras sonrie-

**Death The Kid: **Nunca mi dulce flor

_Toda la clase se enviaban aviones con mensajes, Maka los veia y pensaba que Soul fuera al menos un cuarto de eso, aunque lo quería tal y como era, Chrona y Kid, siempre se miraban, era mas lo que se veian que lo que entendían en la clase del Profesor Stein, y al final de clases, se fueron caminando agarrados de la mano a pasar un momento solos, bueno, no tan solos, ya que Ragnarok siempre arruinaba los mejores momentos, típico de el, acabo el día y cada uno se fue a su casa, felices, aunque no sabian si ya tenian algo, eso lo resolverían mañana, pero hoy tenian que descansar, Chrona llego agotada a su cuarto, se alisto para dormir, se acosto, y penso que su sueño solo seria con Kid, ella dormida no soño eso, sino algo muy diferente, con una sombra que la miraba todo el tiempo..._

**¿?: **¿Crees que ya terminaron conmigo? Oye esto Chrona, yo volveré y haré trizas tu vida y la vida de tus amigos, volveré mas fuerte que nunca, ¡Y los matare a todos!

-Riendo sadicamente-

_Chrona despierta asustada, por el sueño que acabo de ver, parecia un presagio, abrazo sus rodillas y bajo la mirada_

**Chrona: **Esa voz... me resulta familiar... no puede ser... ella es...

Medusa-Sama...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas bueno, perdon si no he escrito mas seguido, pero el trabajo y mis hermanos han hecho que pierda el tiempo, tambien echenle la culpa a kof, es un juego muy adictivo n.n"

_Hola, soy Chrona, tuve un sueño muy horrible, Medusa-sama estaba en mis sueños, y dijo que nos acabaria, ademas, estan pasando cosas un pocos raras en el Shibusen, ¿Sera por eso?_

**Chrona, deja de hablar estupideces, no lo creo, solo traeme comida**

_Ay Ragnarok, en el siguiente capitulo de Soul Eater-Despues del apocalipsis, Cap 5: "No todo es de color rosa", cosas muy raras ocurren en el shibusen, y que tendra que ver Medusa-Sama, y yo que ya estaba pasando mis mejores momentos -.-"_

**Cap 5: No todo es de color rosa**

**Nos vemos en el otro episodio...**

_**Si quieren que siga con el fic**_

_**Comenten n.n**_


	5. Cap 5: No todo es de color rosa

Holi a todos y todas :3

Perdon por no estar estos meses... he estado demasiado ocupada con lo del trabajo y de la pagina de Death city, que pues claro, soy parte del shibusen...les recomiendo que la sigan, es un a pag de roles, bueno... tambien por mis hermanos, he estado fuera de ustedes, pero ya volvi asi que seguimos n.n

Advertencia:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro…_

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n**.**n**

_**Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo está incluido…**_

**Nyu: si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capitulo **__**5: No todo es de color rosa**_

(Horas antes)

**¿?: **¿Crees que ya terminaron conmigo? Oye esto Chrona, yo volveré y haré trizas tu vida y la vida de tus amigos, volveré mas fuerte que nunca, ¡Y los matare a todos!

-Riendo sadicamente-

_Chrona despierta asustada, por el sueño que acabo de ver, parecía un presagio, abrazo sus rodillas y bajo la mirada_

**Chrona: **Esa voz... me resulta familiar... no puede ser... ella es...

Medusa-Sama...

**Al dia siguiente...**

_Chrona no pudo dormir por aquel sueño, llega al salón muy agotada, Death the Kid la espero en la puerta entusiasmado, Chrona ve a Kid.. comparten sonrisas y en ese momento Chrona cae al suelo débil, Kid se preocupa y la alza preocupado, grita con todas sus fuerzas a alguien que lo ayude, algunos estudiantes miraron raro a Kid preguntándose "¿Quien le ayudara a la hija de una bruja?", enojado y preocupado la carga en sus brazos y corre a la enfermería..._

**En la enfermería:**

**Death The Kid: **-Esperando afuera de la enfermería- ¿Que ocurrió? Nunca antes había visto a Chrona así, pobrecita, debo quedarme con ella en estos momentos, ella ahora me necesita mas que nunca

_La puerta de la enfermería se abre, Kid, angustiado, entra sin pensarlo 2 veces, va hacia donde esta Chrona, ella, mucho mejor, le sonríe levemente, el la abraza con fuerza y ella confundida recibe el abrazo_

**Chrona: **Tranquilo, estoy bien -Acariciando su cabello-

**Death The Kid: **Perdón, es que me preocupe mucho, no sabes cuanto...

_Ella baja la mirada y le susurra en el oído..._

**Chrona:** Paso algo raro sabes... en mis sueños... escuche que Medusa-sama volverá, y no quiero que haga mas daño, a nadie, mucho menos a ti, ya que me importas mucho -Llorando- ¿Sera a caso una señal de que ella volverá?

_El se estremece un poco y la abraza un poco mas..._

**Death The Kid: **Descuida... si pasa eso, yo estaré a tu lado y nuestros amigos nos ayudaran, no hay nada por que temer

_En ese momento el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover muy fuerte, Chrona miro por la ventana y se preocupo mucho mas, su sexto sentido decía que pronto esto iría a salir muy mal, luego, en los pasillos se sentía un frió espantoso, por lo que dieron terminadas las clases tempranamente a causa de ese extraño estado del clima, Chrona y Kid salieron de la enfermería, y de pronto una niebla inundo los pasillos, Kid cargo a Chrona y corrió hasta la salida del Shibusen, pero al ver la ciudad... estaba en el mismo estado... igual a como estaba la escuela, así que corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa, al entrar encontró a Liz y Patty tiradas en el suelo, pálidas y sin reacción alguna, Kid bajo a Chrona y corrió hacia ellas, las toco y estaban heladas, así que las llevo a sus dormitorios y puso en cada cuarto una vela para que al menos una parte del dormitorio se calentara y ellas volvieran a su estado normal... sale del cuarto y se acerca a Chrona deprimido, la abraza y empieza a llorar_

**Death The Kid: **Ay santa simetría ¡¿ Que diablos esta pasando aquí?!

**Chrona: **Yo lo advertí Kid-kun...debemos hacer algo, pero, sin Liz ni Patty, estas vulnerable, y no te pondré en peligro, porque no quiero perderte, yo te am...

_Kid pone sus manos en la cara de Chrona y la besa apasionadamente, ella sorprendida se quedo intacta al recibir tal beso, se sonrojo como tomate y al acabar el beso ella sonrió tierna mente y lo abrazo mientras acaricia su cabello_

**Chrona: **Todo saldrá bien mi... -sus labios temblaban- amor...

**Death The Kid: **Ok cielo, buscaremos a los demas, uniremos fuerzas...**  
**

_En ese momento suena el celular de Kid, un mensaje de alerta:_

"¡KID!  


Por favor, responde, Soul esta congelado, ayúdame por favor, estoy preocupada, responderme al leer este mensaje, y dime si Chrona esta contigo, no la pierdas de vista, ella esta en peligro, no se porque, pero lo siento...

Suerte y respondeme lo mas pronto posible

Maka"

_Kid se preocupa mucho mas, al cabo de unos segundos, el celular de Chrona suena, es una llamada..._

**Black Star: **¡¿Chrona?! Ay cielos, estas viva, rayos, algo raro sucede aquí, Tsubaki esta mal, no responde, por favor, dime si tu y los demás en bien, por favor -se escucha agitado-

**Chrona: **B-Black Star... estamos bien, pero Soul, Liz y Patty no lo están , también están sin reaccionar, y no se que seria pero, por favor, si puedes venir a la casa de Kid estaremos mas seguros, juntos podremos salir, trae a Tsubaki-san

**Black Star: **Esta bie... espera, ¿tu que haces en la casa de Kid?, ay ya se, los 2 ya son novios y querían estar solos, ¿no? -Ríe nervioso-

**Chrona: **Black Star.. no d-digas eso, bueno... yo

**Black Star: **Explícamelo cuando lleguemos, nos veremos allá...

-Se cuelga la llamada y Chrona queda con el teléfono en la mano, feliz pero preocupada al a vez-

**Death The Kid: **-Escribiendo un mensaje-

"Maka:

Llega con Soul lo mas rapido que puedas, aqui estaran a salvo, te esperamos

Death The Kid"

Ahora solo toca esperar -De nuevo abraza a Chrona- estaremos bien... lo prometo...con mi vida...

_Al pasar las horas, los demás llegan, casi congelados, pero llegan, Kid y Chrona ponen en cuartos a Soul y Tsubaki, como lo hizo con los Liz y Patty, para que al menos el calor los ayudara..._

**Maka: **Esto no se ve nada bien...

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo...

_Todos listos... ¿quien congelaria a nuestros amigos?, y lo peor, todos son nuestras armas, ¿porque?_

**Solo debemos buscar la manera...pero nuestro enemigo nos quiere vulnerables...**

Encontraremos el modo de salir de aqui...

En el siguiente capitulo de Soul Eater, Despues del Apocalipsis, Capitulo 6: De mal en peor... Este no sera nuestro final, ¿o si?

**Cap 6: De mal en peor**

**Los vere luego**

_**Comenten y siganme, **_

_**al tanto de todo, por que ahora estoy aqui para quedarme y no dejarlos tanto tiempo**_

_**Gomenasai -.-"**_


	6. Cap 6: De mal en peor

Holi a todos y todas :3

A seguir escribiendo, y una cosita, ya estoy pensando en otro fic, cuando acabe este, empezare el otro n.n, bueno, aqui vamos

Advertencia:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro…_

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n**.**n**

_**Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo está incluido…**_

**Nyu: si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capitulo **__**6: De mal en peor**_

**Chrona: ***Hace poco, en el Shibusen, inexplicablemente apareció el frió y la niebla que inundo los pasillos, ademas que llovía de un modo aterrador, Death y yo salimos del Shibusen, no me sentía bien estando allá, así que fuimos a la casa de el, pero por desgracia encontramos a Patty y a Liz congeladas y tiradas en el suelo de la casa, las pusimos en su cuarto para que al menos el calor de las sabanas las hiciera reaccionar, al cabo del tiempo, pasaron mas sucesos, pues Black Star y Maka estaban preocupados porque a Soul y Tsubaki les paso lo mismo, ellos llegaron y a todos los pusimos en un cuarto, entre mas gente mas calor hace, o eso pensé...

Han pasado 3 días desde que están así, y la verdad me esta preocupando, por suerte Ragnarok no le ha pasado nada, de lo contrario estaríamos...jodidos, muertos en vida, o también, perdiendo la cordura, el valor y la esperanza que nos queda, porque vemos todo tirado en el suelo... esto es a causa de Medusa- sama... esa bruja...

Cuando la vea... vera quien es en realidad Chrona Makenshi... maldita sea, porque tenia que ser hija de una bruja, de una estúpida bruja...*

**En la casa de Death The Kid:**

**Maka: **Ahora que haremos, sin nuestras armas no podremos hacer nada, ademas, no sabemos quien fue quien hizo esto a nuestros amigos, y Chrona solo tiene a Ragnarok, no debemos confiarnos

**Black Star:** Estas en lo cierto Maka, pero... ¡ahora mas que nunca necesito a Tsubaki! -Se va a un rincón llorando-

**Maka:** ¡NO ES MOMENTO DE BROMAS IDIOTA! -Se enoja-

**Black Star: **No es broma tonta, en serio quiero estar con Tsubaki, ella, aunque es mi amiga me importa mucho, no podria alcanzar a un dios sin ella, ella es mi fuerza, por esa razón quiero recuperarla -Llorando-

_En ese momento Maka lo abrazo y se puso a llorar también..._

**Maka: **Calma, que ya sabremos como salir de esta... es decir, que si trabajamos en equipo como siempre lo hemos hecho, seguramente podremos escapar de esto, así que deja de estar asi que ese no es el Black Star que conozco, levanta esa mirada, dame un gran "YIAJUU" y ayúdanos con tu sonrisa, así nadie estará mal, y todos estaremos mejor, ¿Te parece?

**Black Star: **-Se seca las lagrimas- E-esta bien, lo hare, por Tsubaki y por nuestros amigos...

**Mientras tanto en la cocina...**

**Chrona: **Esto no puede estar pasando, todos estan, y creo que es por mi culpa

**Death The Kid: **No digas tonterias querida, no es culpa tuya, asi que porfavor no digas eso -la abraza-

**Chrona: **-Corresponde el abrazo- Espero que tengas razon Kid -Deprimida-

**Death The**** Kid: **Ire a ver si los chicos se habran descongelado ya

**Chrona: **Voy contigo -Lo toma de la mano-

_Se van tomados de la mano a ver si los que fueron congelados, estaban mejor, pero cuando abrio la puerta vio una extraña sombra, cerca de ellos, con una sonrisa macabra los miraba y dejaba al lado de ellos una serpiente, para que los mordiera y las cosas se pusieran peor, Chrona asustada y enojada le pide a Ragnarok que sea una espada, y asi fue, ella se le lanzo a la extraña sombra para atacarla, pero la sombra la toma del cuello y la lanza, mientras rie_

**¿?: **No has cambiado tonta, sigues siendo la misma ingenua, debil y llorona niña, nunca me haras sentir orgullosa, que pena tenerte como hija

_La sombra desaparece, y todas las serpientes se dirijen a Chrona, ella, sorprendida, no tiene reaccion a la amenaza, cuando la ivan a morder, Kid les pisa la cabeza_

**Death The Kid: **Como odio a estos animales...

_Mira a Chrona y la abraza con fuerza, ella aun seguia preocupada y sorprendida y empezo a llorar, no podia hacer nada, era demasiado debil contra el enemigo que acabo de atacarla, deprimida sale corriendo a la cocina, y en la mente solo habia una plabra despues de lo ocurrido, "matar", eso se le repetia una y una y otra vez, hasta que llego a la cocina pero sus ojos ya no tenian un brillo, estaban oscuros como el cielo de Death City, miraba la espada y se reia sadicamente, se estaba enloqueciendo, por todo lo que estaba pasando_

**Chrona: **Debo matarla, debo matarla, nadie volvera a llamarme llorona, !NADIE¡

_En ese momento Ragnarok vuelve a su modo actual, y enojado le aprieta las mejillas a Chrona, pero ella se enoja cada vez mas_

**Ragnarok: **Idiota...¿que te esta ocurriendo?

-Chrona lo golpea y lo sostiene del cuello-

**Chrona: **Vuelves a insultarme...golpearme o humillarme...y veras de lo que soy capaz Ragnarok, de eso estoy segura -Lo mira con desafio-

_En ese momento Raganrok comenzo a temblar, era la primera vez que sentia miedo por Chrona..._

**Ragnarok: **E-entiendo Chrona, no te enojes

**Chrona: **Menos mal... ahora, toca que des lo mejor de ti para ir a luchar con "nuestra madre" -Modo sarcastico y serio-

**Ragnarok: **E-esta bien

_Despues...Chrona toma un papel y escribe una nota:_

**Chrona: **Kid...

Mi pasado vino por mi otra vez, no quiero que te pase nada, estare fuera buscando a Medusa-sama, ojala lo entiendas, te amo..

Cuidalos a todos

Tal vez no vuelva...

Att: Chrona M.

_Salio de la casa aun con la niebla y la lluvia, y se fue corriendo sin direccion algunas, mientras tanto, Kid, con Maka y Black Star estaban en el cuarto con sus compañeros, cuando de repente choca una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules oscuros con 2 chicas mas... haciendo que la pared se rompiera_

**¿?: **Seguramente esta es la casa de Kid-kun

**¿?: **La proxima vez dejame volar a mi tonta...

**Death The Kid: **-susurro- ¿Quienes son ellas?

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Hola, soy Kid-kun, han pasado sucesos muy extraños y para terminar, 3 chicas aparecen de la nada

_Soy Tsugumi, y ellas son Meme y Anya, Maka nos conoce_

**Kid...tenemos otro problema, Chrona no esta...**

En el sgte capitulo de Soul Eater, Despues del apocalipsis, Capitulo 7: Mi alma no te pertenece

¿Ahora donde estas querida mia?

**Nos vemos en otro cap nwn/**


	7. Cap 7: Mi alma no te pertenece

**Holi** a todos y todas :3

Perdon si estuve muchisimo tiempo afuera, pero... las cosas se han complicado un poco, bueno...omitamos eso, pero de nuevo estoy aca, asi que...empecemos el sgte cap nwn

Advertencia:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro…_

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n**.**n**

_**Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo está incluido…**_

**Nyu: si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capitulo **__**7: Mi alma no te pertenece**_

**Maka: ***hace poco 3 chicas aparecen de la nada, aunque se me hacen conocidas, y la verdad ya me estoy preocupando, no se que haremos ahora...*

**?: **Maka, que alegria volver a verte

**Maka: **Ehmm... disculpa...¿te conozco?

**?: **Al parecer no me reconoces, soy Tsugumi, la chica que conociste años atrás, antes era una novata, y mírame, soy toda una arma experta...

**Maka: **Tsugumi... que bueno que estas bien, perdón si no te reconocí, ha pasado mucho, y mira, tu cabello es mas largo

**Tsugumi: **Asi parece,ah, se me olvidaba, las presento, chicas, ella es Maka, y Maka... ellas son mis tecnicas, ella es Meme y ella es Anya

**Anya: **Un gusto conocerlos -Seria-

**Meme: **Holi a todos -mira el cuarto- cielos...que enorme

**Death The Kid: ***De algun modo, esta chica me recuerda a Patty*

**Black Star:** Espera... Creo que tambien te he visto...

-Flashback-

**Black Star: **¡AUN ME DEBES DEMASIADO!

-Golpea a un chico, haciendo que el chico choque con la pared y quede inconsciente de inmediato-

**Tsugumi: **¡Disculpe señor!

-Sale corriendo del lugar-

**Tsubaki: **¿Que le paso a esa chica?

**Black Star: **No lo se, quizás quiera uno de mis autografos -Sonrie exageradamente-

**T****subaki: **No creo que sea eso Black Star -seria-

-Fin flashback-

**Death The Kid: **Yo tambien creo que la vi en algun lugar...

-Flashback-

**Death The Kid: -**Sale de la tienda-

**Liz: **¡Y no vuelvas! -Le lanza un vaso-

-Tsugumi se encuentra a la salida con Kid-

**Death The Kid: **Creo que no se ve bien asi, que atrocidad, estas asimetrica -Le acomoda el cabello y las vendas- Ahora si...quedaste perfecta -le guiña el ojo, le da el vaso y se aleja del lugar-

**Tsugumi: **¿?

-Fin flashback-

**Maka: **No sabia que ya los conocias

**Tsugumi: **Asi parece -risa nerviosa-

**Anya: **Tsugumi, no estamos de visita, diles ya

**Tsugumi: **Ay si, queria decirles que Akame y Clay ya encontranron al causante...perdon, a la causante de esta atrocidad, mmm, ¿algunos de ustedes les suena familiar el nombre de Medusa?

-Todos se sorprenden-

**Death The Kid: **La madre de Chrona, eso significa que... -corre hacia la sala y ve la nota y la lee- no, no puede ser, Chrona -Abrazo la nota con furia y lloraba de ira- !CHRONA¡

-Todos llegan al lugar donde estaba Kid, el estaba arrodillado y llorando en la carta de Chrona, Maka la toma y la lee en voz alta-

**Maka: **Demonios, ella no podra sola con Medusa, la matara ya que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle algo, ella esta en peligro

**Death The Kid: **Vamos, vamos debemos ir por ella -dsesperado-

**Tsugumi: **No pueden ir sin sus armas, aqui tengo algo que las ayudara a volver a su normalidad -saca un frasco de su bolsillo- Esto ayudo a que yo no me congelara, vamos a darselo a los demas

-todos acertaron, fueron al cuarto y le dieron a cada uno de la sustancia y de un momento a otro volvieron a la normalidad-

**Soul: **-bostezo- ¿cuanto tiempo estuvimos dormidos?

-Maka lo abraza mientras llora- calma Maka, estoy bien, ahora si se te nota que me amas -lo golpea y lo vuelve a abrazar-

**Maka: **N-No quiero bromas ahora...

**Tsubaki: **¿Black Star?

**Black Star: **Aqui estoy querida -toma sus manos- me tenias preocupado Tsubaki

**Patty y Liz: **Kid- kun

**Death The Kid: **Chicas, que bueno que esten bien -seca sus lagrimas-

**Liz: **Calma Kid, estamos bien, deja de comportarte como bebe y deja de llorar -sonrie-

**Tsugumi: **Listo, ya podemos ir por Chrona, andando

-Mientras tanto, Chrona esta caminando sobre la niebla mientras arrastra la espada demoniaca-

**Chrona: !**Medusa¡, ¿ Donde estas?

**Ragnarok: **Ya calmate Chrona, asi no eres, por favor

**Chrona: **!Basta Ragnarok¡ Tu sabes que no puedo dejar las cosas asi, debo detenerla, por Kid-kun y por mis amigos, asi que cierra tu maldita boca

**Ragnarok: **Esta bien, esta bien pero por favor... no seas grosera, asi no eres tu, ya me das mucho miedo

-Sigue caminado por la niebla y siente que alguien pasa por el medio de sus piernas, un frio la hace detenerse-

**Chrona: **!¿Q-QUE FUE ESO?¡

**?: **-Se escucha una risa demoniaca- pense que no vendrias mi querida niña, o claro, tu miedo no te dejaba, ¿quien te trajo hacia mi?...¿Ragnarok?

-Se reia y se burlaba, Chrona golpeo el suelo con la espada y una aura negra la cubrio-

**Chrona: **Aqui estas maldita bruja, no tienes derecho de burlarte "mama" -enojada seguia caminando- esta vez te daras cuenta que yo no perdere contra ti, tanto mi alma como mis poderes se han fortalecido, no sera tan facil esta vez

**Medusa: -**Aparece en modo serpiente- eso lo veremos -se hace al frente de Chrona- vamos niña tonta, muestrame lo que tienes -desaparece en la niebla-

**Chrona: **-Corre sin saber a donde va- eso hare

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_Hola, soy Tsugumi, ya estamos en la niebla, y no encontramos a Chrona, Kid-kun esta muy desesperado por encontrarla...¡CHRONA, DONDE ESTAS?!_

En el sgte capitulo de Soul Eater, Despues del Apocalipsis, capitulo 8: Deten esto o te matare

_Este no sera el final, esto solo sera el comienzo de los desastres futuros que vendran a esta ciudad..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, perdon si no he escrito estos dias, asi que vere si escribire mas rapido,

nos veremos luego...


	8. Cap 8: Deten esto o te matare

Holi holi a todos!

Estamos de nuevo en un nuevo cap de Soul Eater - Después del apocalipsis, así que primero antes que nada les pido muchísimas disculpas a causa de que no estuve estos días escribiendo, y mas si voy tan adelantada a la historia..

Bueno, no esperen mas, aquí esta el siguiente cap...

Disfrútenlo...

ADVERTENCIA:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro..._

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n.n**

_**Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo esta incluido...**_

**Nyu: Si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Deten esto o te matare**_

**Death The Kid: ***No ha aparecido, la niebla es mas espesa y todavia no consigo verla, estoy muy desesperado, la vida no seria igual sin ella, es una gran tortura, y pensar que un dia de estos la podría perder... ¡CHRONA, DONDE ESTAS!*

Deberíamos buscar por otros lados, no puedo verla, por favor que no le haya pasado nada malo, ella no podría irse sola, ¿porque se habra ido? *llorando desesperado*

**Maka: **Si sigues llorando de ese modo no podremos encontrarla, por favor calmate Kid, si sigues así deberás irte y esperarnos en la casa, es esas condiciones es difícil perder la cabeza, por favor -pone su mano en el hombro de Kid, intentando calmarlo al menos un poco-

**Tsubaki: **No hemos podido encontrar ni un rastro, y Black Star ya miro por todos los techos de la ciudad, pero no ha aparecido, ¿ustedes ya han tenido suerte?

**Liz: **Negativo, no hay huellas de donde podamos apoyarnos, no encontramos nada

**Tsugumi: **No perdamos las esperanzas, sigan buscando

-Patty llega corriendo exhausta hacia los chicos-

**Patty: **Chicos, encontre algo

-Muestra un pedazo de tela proveniente de el vestido de Chrona-

**Death The Kid: **¡ES DE CHRONA! ¿DONDE LO ENCONTRASTE?

**Patty: **Lo encontre en el suelo mientras caminaba, pero eso no era lo unico que encontre, algo mas habia ahi, que posiblemente les va a disgustar, sobre todo a ti Kid...

-Todos con cara de preocupación-

**Soul Eater: **Llevanos hacia ese rastro Patty

-ella sonríe preocupada y empieza a correr, lo demás lo siguen-

-Mientras tanto...-

**Chrona: **Aparece de una vez por todas maldita

-Sostiene un brazo del cual esta mordido varias veces-

**Medusa: **¿No dijiste que eras mas fuerte?...aun sigues siendo la tonta niña de siempre -rie desquisiadamente-

**Chrona: **¡Claro que no!

**Medusa: **No bromees conmigo...tu y yo sabemos muy bien que nunca me podrás superar, soy tu creadora, por lo que tu... "experimento", nunca me podrás vencer

**Chrona: **¿quien crees que eres para decirme eso?... ademas... el amor de Kid-Kun y de mis amigos me tiene de pie, no me he desplomado, podre luchar sin ninguna complicación, y no hay problema si no puedo atacar con un brazo, es mas, ¿porque no puedes usar tus poderes pequeña serpiente?... o es acaso, ¿estas debil?

-Se escucha un grito de Medusa enojada-

Eres debil...solamente eres una serpiente con poderes y ataque patéticos, no me hagas reír, ya no eres ese muro que estorba en mi meta -Levanta la mirada y sonríe-

**Medusa: **Eres una...

-se convierte en su forma humana-

¿quieres ver en realidad mis verdaderos poderes?, mirate nada mas, apenas estamos comenzando y ya estas mal herida -Saca una espada de flecha-

Ahora si...no te tendre piedad querida hijita -Burlándose-

**Chrona: **Eso veremos, Ragnarok...¿ estas listo?

**Ragnarok: **Si Chrona, dare lo mejor de mi

-En la entrada del Shibusen, Maka y los demás siguen a Patty-

**Patty: **Es aqui, por favor Kid, no te vayas a alterar por lo que veras

-camina hasta un callejón cerca del Shibusen, Kid es el primero en entrar-

**Death The Kid: **No... puede... ser

-Hay pedazos del vestido de Chrona y sangre estarcida en las paredes, como si hubiera pasado una masacre por ese lugar, Death The Kid se agarra la cabeza con desespero y grita angustiado-

**Maka: **Demonios, ¿que fue lo que paso? porque...

-Se silencia por unos segundos y un frio invade su espalda-

**Maka: **Siento un huevo de Kishin...esa debe ser Medusa...

**Soul: **Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos -se transforman Soul, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz y Tsugumi-

**Death The Kid: **Iremos por esa maldita -Cara de matanza o.o"-

-Maka señala con la mano el lugar donde podría estar y empieza a correr-

**Maka: **Vamos chicos, vamos por Chrona

**Todos: **!SI¡

-Varios ataques se ven a simple vista, mientras que nuestros heroes intentan acercarse, Medusa y Chrona siguen peleando arduamente-

**Chrona: **Esta vez... la que no sabe lidiar con esto eres tu Medusa-sama

-Una aura violeta-rosa cubre todo su cuerpo y luego aparece el tamaño colosal de su alma-

Si vez...soy mas fuerte

-Arrastra a Ragnarok por el suelo y una ola de energia espiritual sale disparada hacia Medusa-

**Medusa: **D-Demonios...

-El ataque la golpea y sale mucho humo después del impacto, dejándola en el suelo-

**Chrona: **Terminemos esto Ragnarok -pone a Ragnarok cerca de su frente -

Ahora... Resonancia de gritos

-Ragnarok empieza a gritar, haciendo que Medusa se retuerza en el suelo de dolor-

**Medusa: **!Me sangran los oídos¡

-Los chicos tapan sus oídos y corren hacia el grito de Ragnarok-

**Medusa: **!BASTA¡

-Ragnarok deja de gritar y Medusa queda inmóvil en el suelo, haciendo que Chrona se acercara lentamente mientras arrastraba a Ragnarok-

**Chrona: **Ahora hare que vayas al infierno y no puedas volver otra vez

-Pone la espada en el cuello de Medusa-

Adios "Madre"

-Chrona es tomada por las piernas y Medusa se levanta rapidamente-

**Medusa: **¿Crees que esos poderes tan vacíos y debiles me detendrían?

-La lanza por los cielos y sonríe sadicamente-

Vector Arrow

-Un montón de flechas salen de la espalda de Medusa, dirijiendose a Chrona, pero ella los evita-

**Chrona: **Ahora las cosas se complicaron -cae de pie-

Ragnarok... Bloody Dash

-Pone su espada en punta con el suelo y al frente de ella y empieza a corre my rapido, haciendo que ella pueda atacar varias veces a Medusa-

**Medusa: **-Arrodillada- Muy ingenioso pero no lo suficiente

"Steam vector"

-Medusa rodea su cuerpo con flechas y las empieza a girar, Chrona se aleja un poco-

Ahora.. !Atacame si te atreves¡

**Chrona: **Eso hare -sigue corriendo rapidamente hacia Medusa, pasando una y otra vez la tecnica de ella, atacandola una y otra y otra vez, las flechas se quiebran-

**Medusa: **N-no podras vencerme, no me dejare ganar de una niñita debil

¡Vector Blade!

-De nuevo aparece la espada y corta un poco el otro brazo de Chrona, haciendo que ella retroceda-

Ahora dime...como atacaras si no tienes brazos ilesos

-La tumba al suelo, alejandole a Ragnarok y poniendo la espada en el cuello-

Adios Chrona...es ahora que te vayas de aqui, todo termino para ti

**Chrona: **-Cierra los ojos y llora-

*Adios Kid-Kun*

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

En el sgte. capitulo:

Hola, soy Death The Kid, las cosas se van empeorando cada vez mas, primero Chrona no esta, luego la manchas de sangre y... Esperen, la batalla se detuvo, demonios, me temo lo peor

_Calma te Kid, nada malo pasara_

En el siguiente capitulo de Soul Eater, Después del Apocalipsis, Capitulo 9: No pierdo las esperanzas, espera Chrona, ire por ti...

**Cap 9: No pierdo las esperanzas**

**Nos veremos en el sgte. capitulo y proximamente nuevo fic**

_**Comenten y siganme en la historia**_

_**Que ahora si tendre tiempo para poder escribir**_

_**Haganlo o no sigo, okno**_


End file.
